hocus_pocus_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
At Town Hall/I Put a Spell on You
(At the entrance of Town Hall, the group approached, hoping to find help in Ash's group's parents and the townspeople) Snake: Oh, greatsssss! How are we gonna findsssss Mom and Dad in a placccce like thisssss? (They proceeded inside. At the party, a singer dressed as a skeleton began to sing Frank Sinatra's "Witchcraft" as every single person wearing a costume began to dance. The group began to find Ash's group's parents) Molly: (Carrying Teddiursa) Teddiursa and I are gonna look for Mama. Shadow: And Rouge and I'll accompany her. (Ash and Serena's groups, Team Rocket, and Pikachu kept looking for Ogremon until all of a sudden, Ash jumped when the hands touched him. He turned around and saw Ogremon, dressed as a vampire) Ash's group: (Confused) Pop? Ogremon: It's not Pop. It's, "Popcula." (Ace rolled his eyes at that joke. Then Ogremon noticed Serena's group and Team Rocket) Ogremon: Oh, my goodness. Who must this charming young blood donors and trio of new friends be? Ash: Dad! Something terrible has happened! Ogremon: (Worried) Molly? What's wrong with her? Ash: No, Molly's fine. Billy: It's something worser. Team Rocket: Yeah. Ogremon: Okay, come here. (Ogremon walked aside with Ash's group, as Serena's group and Team Rocket stood there. Meanwhile, Molly, Teddiursa, Shadow, and Rouge kept looking for Delia and Mr. Mime, searching every person to find them, until they found the two) Molly: Mama? (Delia and Mr. Mime noticed them) Delia: Oh, hi Molly and Teddiursa! Mr. Mime: (Happily) Mime! (They noticed Shadow and Rouge and got interested) Delia: Who are those two new friends you made? And I love their costumes! Molly: Before I explain, answer me this; What are you suppose to be? Teddiursa: Teddy? Delia: Madonna. Well, you know, well, obviously. Don't you think? (With Ash's group....) Ogremon: Shoot, boys. Whatever it is, just tell me. (With Molly, Teddiursa, Shadow, and Rouge....) Molly: Come here. Delia: What? Molly: This hedgehog and bat here, their names are Shadow and Rouge. They can talk. Ace's a virgin, he lit the Black Flame Candle, the Sandersons are back from the dead and they're after us. We need help. Shadow: It's true. Rouge: Can you help us? (Delia and Mr. Mime just gave confused looks) Delia: How much candy have you had? Molly: I haven't O.D.'d, I haven't had a piece. The Sandersons are real, they can fly, and they're gonna eat all the kids in Salem. They're real! Shadow: And we really are cursed animals. Delia: (Unsure) Alright, let's go find your father. Mr. Mime: (Unsure) Mime. (As the singer continued singing, the villains walked in, keeping their cool, looking for the group) Myotismon: Slither about! (They saw Arukenimon and Mummymon about to dance and sing) Hunter J: Find them! Demidevimon: Now! (They elbowed Arukenimon and Mummymon. Then Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas saw the singer pointing at them, as they raised their eyebrows. The singer began to sing, "I put a spell on you" while the three watched. Meanwhile, the group is arguing with Delia, Ogremon, and Mr. Mime, because they don't believe of what they told them) Molly: (Noticing the villains) Guys, they're here! Meowth: They're here! (The others saw the villains and got concerned. Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas saw the rest of the villains, except Sedusa and Puppetmon, walk towards them) Vanitas: Did you find them? Villains: No sign of them. Mummymon: Sorry. (Hunter J elbowed Mummymon again) Hunter J: Get out there and find them! Delia: (Trying to calm Molly) Nobody's here, sweetheart. (The group ignored them and began to try and warn everyone) Vanitas: Sedusa! (He whistled. That got Sedusa's attention, before she was about to kiss a man dressed in a mummy costume) Sedusa: Bye! (Sedusa and even Puppetmon ran up to the other villains) Hunter J: Did you find them? Puppetmon: Find who? (The villains groaned in frustration) Vanitas: Idiot! (Ash, Pikachu, and Ace ran up to the stage and grabbed the singer's microphone, interrupting his singing) Ash: Hey, cut the music! Cut the music! Singer: Hey man, I'm in a middle of a song! Ash: It's an emergency! Ace: Only for a minute. (The singer and his band groaned, as the people shouted because the music stopped) Ace: Will everybody listen up, please?! Ogremon: (Under his breath) Okay, you're just getting everybody worked up. Molly: Just listen to them. Listen to them, they're fine! Ash: Your kids are in danger. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika! Ace: 300 years ago the Sandersons bewitched people, and now, they've returned from their grave. (The people laughed, thinking it's a joke) Ace: (Grabbing the singer's tuxedo collar) Hey man, I'm serious! It's not a joke! Ash: I know it sounds dumb, but they're here, tonight. Ash and Ace: They're right over there! (The spotlight found the Sandersons, as the people backed up, gasping. Then the villains secretly smirked evilly, having an idea to prevent the people from getting suspicious) Hunter J: Thank you, Ash and Ace. For the marvelous introduction. (The people laughed, suddenly thinking it's all part of the show, and Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas began to sing) Hunter J: I put a spell on you And now you're mine Myotismon: You can't stop the things I do I ain't lying Molly: (Covering her ears) No, no! Don't listen to them! (But Ogremon, Delia, and Mr. Mime didn't listen to her as the group covered their ears as well) Vanitas: Been 300 years Right down to the day Hunter J: Now the witch and warlocks are back And there's heck to pay Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: I put a spell on you Singer: That's a good joke, Happy Halloween. Thanks a lot. Ace: No, man, I'm serious! Singer: Yeah, yeah, I know. You had your fun for tonight. (Ash, Pikachu, and Ace are escorted off the stage) Ash: You gotta believe us! We're not kidding! Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: And now you mine Singer: All right! Yeah, gear up. Let's go, guys. (The band then played their music as the villains got on stage and got ready to perform) Hunter J: Hello, Salem! My name's Hunter J. What's your name? (She continued to sing) Hunter J: I put a spell on you And now you're mine Villains: Gone Gone Gone So long Myotismon: My whammy fell on you And it was strong Villains: So strong So strong So strong Vanitas: Your wretched little lives Have all been cursed 'Cause of all the witches and warlocks working We're the worst Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: I put a spell on you And now you're mine Molly: Shadow, Rouge, where are you? (Shadow and Rouge walked towards the group in calm concern) Villains: Watch out Watch out Watch out Watch out (Suddenly, the group screamed when Beelzemon found them and began to chase them in desperation, though the group doesn't know he was doing it in desperation) Hunter J: If you don't believe Myotismon: You'd better get superstitions Vanitas: Ask our comrades (The group ran up to Ogremon, Delia, and Mr. Mime, who are enjoying the show) Ash: Mom, Dad! Ace: Thank God! Ogremon: Hey, Ash and Ace, great show! Group: Cover your ears! (They tried to get them to cover their ears, but couldn't) Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas: I put a spell on you I put a spell on you (Beelzemon found them, and the group screamed and ran. Beelzemon had his arms around Ogremon, Delia, and Mr. Mime, but he ran off, with the couple and Pokemon unaware that he's really a corpse) Delia: Oh, I wish we had a camera. Mr. Mime: (Happily) Mime! Villains: Guys Ah-say-into-pie Oppa-maybe-uppen-die People: Ah-say-into-pie Oppa-maybe-uppen-die Villains: In-kama-koray-ah-ma People: In-kama-koray-ah-ma Villains: Hey People: Hey Villains: High People: High Villains: Say People: Say Villains: Bye People: Bye Villains: Bye, bye-bye (The song ended as the people applauded for their performance. Then the music began to play again, and everyone continued to dance) Hunter J: Dance! Dance! Keep dancing until you die! Myotismon: That's right! (They laughed evilly when they and the rest of the villains left the stage to go after the group) Coming up: The group, having no other options, sets up a fiery trap for the Sandersons at the high school and the group believed the Sandersons to be dead and defeated. However, unknown to the group as they celebrate at Ash's group's house, the Sandersons survived and try to figure out how to make their potion without the book. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hocus Pocus Fanmakes Category:Hocus Pocus Parodies